


Voltron ship one shots

by Usami_Haruka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_Haruka/pseuds/Usami_Haruka
Summary: These are a series of one shots requested by the readers





	1. Info

**This story is a bunch of one shots that people have requested**

**You can request some yourself in the comments below if you like**

**These are the following ships I will write for:**

**-Shklance**

**-Klance**

**-Shance**

**-Shallura**

**-Kallura**

**Other ships of this fandom are welcomed aswell but solely as a past mention because although I have nothing against other ships such as shadam plance or Allurance struggle to write about other ships (Although art works for this fandom are great no matter the ship)**

**So feel free to request a One shot, or even a two shot**

**I have set the rating for E for those who want smut as well**

**Love**

**Usami Haruka**


	2. Close Call - Klance (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets hit by an Ion cannon and narrowly missed being kill eliciting a wrath from Keith and leading to a rather hot and steamy confession

Lance swung around in the red lion slashing its claws and throwing the drones in the path of another having a blast. “This is too easy” Lance chirped as drone after drone succumbed to the might of his lion.

“Don’t get to cocky, Lance” Came Keith’s reply earning a scoff from the red paladin

“What would you know about that, mullet” Lance sniffed

“Lance, now is not the time” Allura scolded. Lance turned to face Allura’s lion when he noticed the Ion cannon

“Princess move!” Lance warned

“What?” Allura asked confused. Lance rushed towards Allura knocking her out of the way of the cannon

“Lance” Keith yelled in panic. Lance was hit by the cannon and his cry rang across the communicator “Lance!” He yelled again and didn’t hear the red paladin’s respond till a few ticks later

“Fuck that hurt” Lance groaned “Let’s end this quickly, I think I’ll need the healing pods after this” and like that he said nothing for the rest of the missions other than the occasional moan of pain.

**Keith Kogane**

Keith basically threw Lance into his room with a snarl “Are you stupid? Is there something wrong with you?” Keith yelled at Lance as he followed the other paladin.

“I don’t see your problem” Lance snarled. “the mission was successful why are you mad!?”

“Why am I mad? You nearly got killed with that stunt today” Keith said

“Allura would have gotten killed instead, but we didn’t so what was the problem” Lance growled

“you could have been Killed, Lance don’t you get it!” Keith growled shoving Lance “Yet you act like that is no big deal”

“I don’t see why you care mullet” Lance snapped “We’re alive we won drop it” Lance went to leave when Keith barred the way “Move” Lance hissed Keith just glared back. “Are you deaf, I said move I’m not dealing with you like this”

“You want to know why I care?” Keith said, his voice dangerously low, Lance couldn’t see his face as he angled his face away. Then he saw tears streaking down his face

“Keith, man, don’t cry!” Lance panicked

“I care because I like you, Lance, I have since the garrison” Keith admitted

“But you didn’t even recognise me!” Lance said in shock

“I lied obviously” Keith snapped.

“Keith had no idea” Lance whispered

“Whatever its out now” Keith turned to leave.

“Wait Keith” Lance called

“Don’t Lance I know you don’t feel the same, you don’t have to say anything” Keith said. Lance grabbed Keith by the wrist tugged him back into the room slamming him into the wall

“Then I won’t” Lance smiled before he leaned in sealing their lips together cupping Keith’s face with both his hands. As always Keith reacted by instinct wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist closing his eyes as him and Lance fought for dominance over the kiss which Keith easily won.

Once they pulled apart Keith stared at Lance in shock. Lance chuckled leaning to press his lips against his ear. “Feel better?” Lance chuckled.

“You try something like that again and I will cut you, you hear me” Keith hissed

“Please, we’re at war Keith it’s bound to happen” Lance scoffed. Keith rolled his eyes and before Lance could even process the situation he found himself pressed against the wall with Keith smirking at him “Keith?” Lance stuttered.

“You know now that we’ve had that ‘bonding’ moment that I fucking _know_ you’ll remember I’m not letting you go that easy” Keith smirked. Lance smirked back

“Oh really?” Keith immediately kissed Lance again quickly dominated by Keith. Keith push his thigh against Lance’s crotch grinding it against him making him moan. Keith sucked Lance’s lower lip into his mouth, tugging it with his teeth before trailing kisses down Lance’s neck leaving dark bruises along his tan skin, tongue swirling over the sensitive spots as Lance panted above him.

Lance tugged at Keith’s shirt “Take it off” Lance whined. Keith chuckled pulled his shirt over his head before doing the same to Lance then started kissing down his body to his nipple latching onto the bud, One hand tweaked the neglected nipple while his free hand pressed into Lance making him groan head lulling back to rest on the wall as his hands gripped Keith’s hair.

“Sensitive” Keith teased blowing over the wet nipple before switching to the other. His hands worked Lance’s fly open pushing his pants  and briefs to his ankles and took Lance in hand. Lance moaned thrusting up into Keith’s hand.

Keith pulled away to see the wrecked look on Lance’s face and smirked. “Keith you fuck finish what you started” Lance growled trying to pull him closer. Keith let him his hand still working at the rock hard erection before sealing their lips briefly.

“How about you get on the bed. On your hands and knees” Keith purred. Lance nodded pliant against Keith. Stepping away Lance whined but did as he was told but was facing Keith with a wicked grin beaconing him forward.

Keith did as he was told standing in front of Lance who immediately stripped Keith of his clothing, his cock springing free from the confines of his jeans. After a couple of strokes Lance took the tip of Keith cock into his mouth making Keith hiss. “Now who’s sensitive” Lance teased. Lance took him fully into his mouth, Keith found himself doubling over.

“Fuck, Lance” Keith groaned gripping at his chocolate locks. Lance started bobbing his head, hand working at what he couldn’t reach. “You feel so good” Keith moaned. Lance pulled off grinning up at him before taking him all the way to the base and Keith grunted then moaned his grip tightening. He felt the coil in his belly tighten as Lance pulled off again for air then repeating the action a few times. “Fuck Lance, I’ll cum if you don’t stop” Keith groaned grinding his hips.

Lance responded with a moan as he pulled off. “Go ahead” Lance purred licking his lips, 

Keith groaned as Lance smirked. Teasingly sucking at his tip Lance grinned then took him completely in his mouth, swallowing around him “Shit!” Keith cursed panting. Keith’s grip tightened to the brink of pain making Lance moan around Keith’s cock pushing Keith. It was an arousing sight as Lance looked Keith in the eye and swallowed as much as he could. “Fuck, Lance,”

Lance pulled off and licked his lips “Look you’re still raring to go” Lance purred. Keith pulled him up for a kiss pushing Lance back a bit to kneel on the bed.

“Turn around” Keith growled. Lance grinned doing as he was told wiggled his ass earning a sharp swat. Keith kneaded Lance’s ass, thumbs brushing over the puckered hole. Keith slid the first finger into his hole curling in search for Lance’s prostate.

“Keith” Lance moaned.

“Who knew you were such a slut Lance” Keith growled. He thrust his finger roughly into Lance abusing his sweet spot.

“Keith please” Lance begged

“What do you want?” Keith purred pressing his chest along Lance’s back. Lance whimpered as Keith entered another finger “C’mon Lance, what do you want me to do?”  Keith started scissoring his hole.

“Please Keith, fuck me please” Lance whimpered. Keith grinned against Lance’s neck.

“I can’t hear you” Keith purred

“I said; Fuck me” Lance growled louder. Keith reached round grasping Lance’s leaking cock and started stroking him then gripped him tight enough to stop his release. “I swear to god Keith -fuck!”

Keith inserted a third finger pressing it to his sweet spot. “Swear to god what, Lance?” Keith teased working Lance up.

“Please just fuck me already” Lance pleaded with a sob. Keith removed his fingers palming himself, still slick from Lance’s mouth, giving a few tugs to his dick. He leant back resting himself along the crevasse of his ass teasingly.

“Fuck look at you” Keith breathed thrusting lightly making Lance whimper “So fucking hot” Lance stood on his knees again reaching back to pull Keith into a kiss.

“Hurry up, I want you in me” Lance growled into the kiss “What? Can’t you do it?” Lance egged grinding back against him.

“Lance” Keith growled in warning

“Show me what you got” Lance purred “Or would you like me to fuck you. Show you how it’s done” Keith shoved Lance back down so Lance’s chest was pressed against the bed and his ass in the air and Keith surged into him in one sweep. Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s dick making him cry out.

“Still think I wouldn’t be able to” Keith moaned

“Holy shit Keith, it’s so fucking deep” Lance answered. Keith chuckled above him his hips pulling back slowly before snapping back. “Fuck, Keith, Harder, Faster, fucking wreck me”

“who knew you were such a slut” Keith growled his hips rocking faster hitting that magic spot in Lance with ease. Lance let out a sob of pleasure as Keith continued to thrust mercilessly into him. Keith gripped the base of his cock deny Lance his release and it had his shaking and begging. Keith felt a wave of arousal wave over him at the sight.

“Keith let me cum, I need – I need to cum”

“No way, not yet” Keith grinned evilly making Lance keen reaching over his shoulder to pull him into a kiss which Keith obliged. “Does that feel good?” Keith panted between kisses

“So fucking good, Keith, please let me cum” Lance sobbed.

“This is your punishment for almost getting killed, Lance” Keith purred huskily into his ear. “But if you beg enough I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life” Lance dissolved into a puddle of goo, pleading incoherently as he unconsciously rocked into Keith and the latter grinned his free hand in a bruising grip on his hip.

Lance was a sobbing mess clawing at sheets as Keith littered his body with soft kisses. Keith felt himself coming close to his end and decided he’d let Lance have his release. Letting go of Lance’s cock he sat back and thrust mercilessly into him gripping both his hips in a death grip. The orgasm tore through him making him arch his back as a cry ripped from his throat and he came in thick ropes. Keith moaned as Lance tightened around him, walls rippling around his cock pushing him over. With one final thrust Keith’s seed emptied into Lance making the sensitive teen before him moan at the feeling triggering another wave of pleasure.

They stayed like that for a while panting before Keith shoved his sweaty hair out of his face and pulling out watching with a grin as his cum leaked from Lance’s hole. Lance rolled over and Keith kissed up his body, both completely spent. He eventually reached Lance’s lips kissing him slow and sweet as his body blanketed Lance’s. “Fuck, Keith that was amazing” Keith chuckled where he’d buried his face in Lance’s neck.  “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

“Instinct” Keith mumbled drifting off

“Of course, is there anything you aren’t good at?” Lance scoffed “Fuck I’m going to be sore tomorrow” the red paladin groaned making Keith chuckled.

“Just tomorrow? I can do better than that”

“Oh god please don’t you’ll be the death of me” Lance whined “Mind you it’s a good way to go”

“You aren’t going anywhere” the black paladin hissed “I thought you’d learnt that” Lance snickered rolling them over. Lance kissed Keith sweetly.

“Don’t worry hot stuff, I’m not going anywhere without a fight. Not now, not ever”  Lance hummed and fell asleep curled up to Keith

 


End file.
